


Hello

by VarjoRuusu



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten short moments with James Bond and Q</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_1\. December 2012_

 

“Q!” Bond shouted as bullets flew everywhere. There was no answer, and no hope of hearing one over the sound of gunfire. “Damn it.” He ducked his head around a crate hoping to see something and his stomach dropped when he saw Q's hand and a pool of blood. He was just about to run for the other man when sirens sounded, signaling that their backup had finally arrived. After a few rounds of even louder gunfire, silence sounded at last and Bond made a dash for the fallen Quartermaster.

Q had been shot twice in the chest and there was blood everywhere. Bond quickly pulled the slim man into his lap and pressed a hand to the more dangerous wound, hoping to staunch the bleeding.

“Did you get them?” Q wheezed, his eyes opening slowly. 

“Every single one,” Bond said with a forced smile.

“Oh, good,” Q said, his voice faint and his breath shallow.

“Don't you dare,” Bond shouted as Q's eyes slid shut again. “Don't you even think about it!"

Q's eyes opened again with a start and he smiled up at the blond agent. “Don't worry, Bond,” he said softly. “I'm not going anywhere.”

 

_2\. March 2013_

 

“007, you are not fit for duty,” M said sternly.

Bond rolled his eyes at Mallory. “I have passed every single test, both physical and mental,” he pointed out, eyeing the file open on Mallory's computer. 

“That's what worries me, Bond,” Mallory said. “It's too perfect. You went through a great deal of trauma three months ago. On top of your partner being shot, you yourself were shot three times. You shouldn't be cleared for at least another month.”

“I'm fine,” Bond growled. “Give me something to do, or I'm handing in my resignation.” 

M sighed. “Alright, Bond, but nothing strenuous for now, agreed?”

Bond nodded as he rose and left the office.

 

_3\. July 2013_

 

He supposed Japan was nice enough, but it was bloody boiling in the middle of summer. Bond, being raised in England, had never been very fond of hot summers. Fortunately this mission wasn't supposed to involve a great deal of running in stifling heat and 100% humidity. The keyword here was 'wasn't'. Being one of Bond's missions of course, everything wend pear shaped almost at once.

“There's a Range Rover following you,” Q told Bond as he tore through the streets of Kyoto as fast as he could. “Make that two.”

 

_4\. December 2013_

 

“I'm not sure your aim can improve anymore, dear,” Q said as another target filled with holes floated toward Bond, who switched it out for another, before picking up another prototype weapon he had swiped from the secure locker in Q branch. “And really, stop continually stealing those prototypes.”

Bond smiled slightly as his finger pressed down on the trigger.

 

_5\. May 2014_

 

“Bond are you even listening to me?! I said left!” Q nearly shouted.

Bond continued to run, dodging crates and people, rickshaws and motorcycles. The muggy Shanghai air was burning his lungs but he couldn't stop, not while there were still henchmen coming for whatever he had just stolen. He wasn't sure, he hadn't been paying attention in the briefing. Just, steal that box in this safe, etc.

“Left, left, I say left and does he listen? It's like he has the intelligence of a...as far back as you go in age anyone knows up from down!” Q grumbled to himself, not even bothering to protest as Bond turned right, into a whole pack of henchmen, knowing the man would handle himself somehow.

“Bugger,” Bond cursed as he saw the three men with Kalashnikov's in front of him. He ducked into a doorway and crashed out the back of the building, jumping from balconies and windows, over rooftops and alleys. Finally he managed to steal a car, run most of the pursuers off the road, and shoot the last two with the last few remaining bullets in his amazingly still intact Walther.

By the time he got out of Shanghai it was late, almost midnight. By the time he landed back in London and dropped the parcel on M's desk he wasn't counting how many hours later it was. He went home and crawled into bed, the familiar scent of Q's favorite cologne wrapping around him as he fell asleep.

 

_6\. December 2014_

 

“Drunk as a skunk, again,” Q groused when Bond fell into bed smelling like expensive whiskey. He buried his face in a pillow, not bothering to remove his clothes, and he was asleep in moments. Q rolled his eyes but smiled, somewhat sadly.

 

 _7\. February_ _2015_

 

Moscow. In winter. What was the big idea? Bond was honestly beginning to wonder if MI6 hated him. It seemed to have done nothing but try and kill him lately. Actually, not lately. Always. Maybe he was getting old, but it was getting...well...old. He was tired of nearly dying every mission, he was getting tired of going to the coldest places on earth in the middle of winter and the hottest in the middle of summer. He wanted to retire, somewhere temperate but not too hot. And no snow, ever. That was a big one. Maybe southern Italy. That sounded nice, except knowing him he'd run into some old Mafia contact who would want to pay him back for something. Italy was out then. Maybe the first step was a long vacation, rather then retirement.

“Bloody Moscow,” he growled as he rubbed his hands together.

“I always heard that Canada was good retirement place,” Q said casually.

“Bloody winter,” Bond muttered to himself as he lined up the sniper shot and took out his target.

 

_8\. June 2015_

 

“Got shot again, did you?” Q said sarcastically.

Bond groaned, pressing the red button that dispensed painkiller, but he had already had the maximum dose. “Ow,” he moaned articulately.

“I'd say it serves you right, but I'm not quite that cruel.” Q said, leaning back in his chair. Bond pressed the button one more time before his eyes fell shut and he passed out again.

 

_9\. October 2015_

 

“Interesting choice in holiday destination,” Q mumbled, looking over Bond's shoulder at the computer screen.

“I've been to Fiji more then once. Maybe somewhere less...sandy,” Bond muttered darkly, clicking away from the page that showed crystal clear water, white sandy beaches, and endless sun. “Maybe I'll go to Siberia instead," he said sarcastically.

Q rolled his eyes. “Because that's so much better, Bond.”

Bond glanced out the window of their apartment at the setting sun. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he had to get away from London for a while, after the last few missions. One in particular where he had been shot in the leg had been particularly unpleasant. He was going to ask M in the morning for the time off. If Mallory didn't give him the time, well, he'd go anyway. It wasn't like anyone in MI6 but Q had ever been able to accurately track him down when he decided to disappear.

 

_10\. December 2015_

 

James wandered down the dark lane, hands in his pockets and hood pulled up to hide his face. It looked like it may rain, but this was England. If it didn't look like it was about to rain, something was wrong with the world. Finally he reached a wrought iron gate and pushed it open just enough to slip through. There was no light for miles around, but that didn't stop him. He knew the path, having walked it two or three times a week for nearly three years. Even after several months absence his feet knew exactly where he wanted to go.

Reaching the spot with the worn grass at the base of an oak tree he sank to the ground and pulled a bottle of whiskey out of his pocket, pulling the cork out and taking a swig. The cork he put back in his pocket, not intending to use it again. By the time he left the two thirds of the bottle would be gone.

“I thought I might go to Fiji after all,” he mumbled. “What do you think?”

The clouds broke suddenly and a white marble stone came into view. Bond sighed, taking another swig of whiskey.

“I'm sorry,” he said quietly. “I'm so sorry.”

On the stone were carved three words and two dates.

 

Alexander Quinn Spencer

October 1980 - December 2012

 

“Q...”

 


	2. From the Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 moments between Bond and Q, from Q's perspective.

_1\. December 2012_

 

“Damn it, Bond, why do you always have to get yourself shot?” Q groused as he held pressure on the wound that he wasn't sure how many holes it contained. Bond just chuckled, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth as he held back the urge to cough.

 

“It's in the job description, Q,” he said, doing his best to smirk.

 

“Is it in the job description to get your Quartermaster shot as well?” Q asked, grimacing through the pain of his own bullet wounds.

 

“Sorry about that, I told you to stay behind me,” Bond said, grimacing as Q pushed harder on his wounds.

 

“Yes, well, someone had to save your bloody arse, didn't they?” Q asked. Bond coughed out a chuckle as his eyes slid shut and he sighed. “Bond?” Q said, shaking the other man lightly. “Bond, open your eyes. Damn it, James, open your eyes!” he shouted.

 

_2\. April 2013_

 

“You do realize 006 has made it his mission in life to give you a heart attack, don't you?” Bond asked as he watched Q guiding Alec through the streets of Singapore, three gunmen on his heels.

 

“I swear, Bond, I don't know if you set the example or if all the double-o's have always been this bad, but I swear to whoever is listening, it is all your fault,” Q grumbled, typing rapidly on two of his four keyboard, one with each hand.

 

Bond just laughed fondly.

 

_3\. August 2013_

 

“This is all your fault,” Q groused as he crouched behind a crate, in an alley, in a dark city, a gun clutched in his hand and sweat dripping in his eyes.

 

“How is it my fault?” Bond asked incredulously, leaning around Q to get a look at the henchman.

 

“Always your fault,” Q complained as he threw himself onto the ground and emptied the gun into henchman C. A and B had already been taken care of by a fire extinguisher and a taser.

 

_4\. December 2013_

 

“Eve, I told you, I've got plans tonight,” Q said, trying to shake off the woman at his elbow.

 

“Come on, love, just one drink. We all want to take you out for something special,” she said, trying to convince him.

 

“Sorry, Eve,” Q smiled as he got into his car and drove out of London. Returning hours later he flopped into bed and sighed at the smell of Bond's shampoo permeating the whole bedroom. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

_5\. March 2014_

 

“Where did you bloody learn to drive, you bloody idiot?” Bond shouted. Q glanced in the mirror and saw three black Mercedes weaving in and out of London traffic behind him.

 

“Why must they all have such horrid taste in cars?” Q grumbled as he swerved into a tiny alley where the other cars would never fit. “No one ever buys Italian anymore,” he said, fondly patting the dashboard of his Fiat 500. Bond just stared incredulously at Q as the car careened out of the alley onto another busy street.

 

_6\. December 2014_

 

“That's the last bloody time I work over Christmas,” Q mumbled. “Isn't it supposed to be peace on earth time, not 'lets launch a high-tech international bank heist time?”

 

Bond chuckled as Q curled into a corner of the couch, not bothering to turn more then one light on in their living room.

 

_7\. February 2015_

 

“You won't believe this,” Q said as he slammed the door and tossed his bag on the side table. “M sent me on a mission. A mission, me. Alone. Can you imagine? I just know I'll get kidnapped, or shot, or stabbed, or shot, or break a bone, or be tortured, or get shot.”

 

“Oh for heaven's sake, Q, you're not going to get shot.”

 

Of course, Q got shot. Not seriously, but he was winged in the leg, and Bond sniggered as Q ranted long and loud through a pain killer induced haze.

 

“Never again I tell you, never again.”

 

_8\. June 2015_

 

The second time in a row that this happened, Q sent on assignment only to end up shot, M finally conceded that perhaps the Qartermaster was not suited for field work, at all, and personally sat with Q through his second round of drug clouded rants.

 

_9\. November 2015_

 

“I will not be hacked by a thirteen year old,” Q swore to himself. “And where is my _bloody tea!_ ” he shouted, causing several of his minions to jump.

 

_10\. December 2015_

 

By the time Q staggered home it was almost ten in the evening and he was exhausted. He dumped his bag on the couch and sighed, flopping down next to it. Taking his glasses off he rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. It had been a hard week both at MI6 and at home.

 

With a deep sigh Q stood again, making his way to the bedroom and changing into more comfortable clothes before he locked up and got into his car, driving west out of London and toward Oxford. By the time he pulled up at the gate and made his way inside it was well past midnight and he could hardly stay awake.

 

“I'm sorry I'm late,” he said as he sat heavily. “Some bloody idiot tried to blow up something important, but that's not really news is it. I've had a raise, and X got promoted to V...W was offered the position but he seemed a bit squeamish. Seems his wife's favorite movie is V for Vendetta and he didn't want to...well...I imagine it would have fueled her obsession a little too much. Oh and I got a cat...you'd like him. I named him James.”

 

The wind was his only answer as the wind blew at the dried petals of a solitary red rose, placed at the base of a white marble stone a few weeks before. It was a simple monument, for a man that had been anything but.

 

James Bond

March 1968 - December 2012

 

“I miss you, James,” Q whispered, a tear running down his face. “I miss you so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of this fic, which has been sitting there for a while but I finally decided it didn't need anything else. This is your happy ending!

James sat bolt upright, gasping. He looked around wildly, trying to see in the dark room. 

“James?” a voice mumbled next to him and James let out a breath as he turned his head and looked down at the head of curly hair on the pillow next to him.

“Alex,” he breathed, reaching out and touching Q's face. Q frowned at the use of his given name and he sat up.

“James? Are you alright?” he asked, reaching for his glasses. 

“I dreamed...you were dead,” James managed. Q frowned and brushed his hand over James' arm, drawing a sigh from the other man.

“I...was dreaming the same thing,” Q said softly. “The gunfight, three years ago. When you were shot, you didn't survive.” Q's hand traced the scars of the bullets that had entered James' arm, shoulder, and chest. James nodded, reaching out to push Q's shirt up and trace the matching two bullet scars on his abdomen. 

“Do you think it means anything?” Q asked, relief filling him at the touch of skin against his own.

“That it's bloody well time to retire?” James asked with a raised eyebrow. Q chuckled and scooted over to tuck himself in James' arms as they both lay down again.

“Perhaps it's just a subconscious reaction to the fact that it's been three years since that day,” Q said as he wrapped an around the other mans middle and held him tightly.

“Maybe,” James said, digging a hand into Q's dark hair and running his fingers over his scalp, causing the younger man to snuggle closer. 

Q frowned as a thought crosses his mind. “Oh my,” he said, sitting up a little to lean on one elbow. “I do hope I'm not dreaming now. That I'm not actually sitting in a cemetery and have fallen asleep next to your gravestone and am now dreaming that I'm in bed with you and you were dreaming of me and...what?” Q stopped and asked. James was looking at him incredulously.

“If I'm dead and you're dreaming...” James said, a light beginning to twinkle in his eyes. 

“Oh dear, I know that look,” Q said, a smile crossing his face as he held back laughter. 

“Well,” James shrugged. “We might as well make this a bloody good dream if it is one,” he grinned before he used the hand that was still in Q's hair to drag the other man down and kiss him soundly, other hand going to his hip and dragging him closer so that they were pressed together along the whole length of their bodies. 

Q moaned, instinctively pressing down against James as a hand went behind his neck to pull the blond closer. “You will be the death of me one day,” he said as he pulled away, breath already coming in short gasps. James wrapped his arm around Q's waist and rolled him over, so the brunette was pinned beneath him.

“Don't joke, Q,” he said, his lips moving to Q's neck as his hands went under Q's shirt and pushed it up as far is it would go without breaking contact to remove it.

“If I wake up from this and you're not here, it will break my heart,” Q said, a tear escaping his eye.

“Shh,” James said, kissing away the tear as he moved gently. “I know, it would kill me if this was a dream,” he confessed. 

“I love you,” Q said softly. 

“Just one thing,” James said before he closed his eyes, his head resting on Q's chest, using the smaller man as a pillow, hands tucked against the bare skin of Q's back.

“Hmm?” Q mumbled sleepily.

“We're never vacationing in Fiji.”

Q chuckled. “Whatever you say, dear,” he said as he snuggled against James and they fell back to sleep, both drawn into happier dreams.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes alright, I used the cliche. I don't care, it's very moving. And I'm depressed enough, I don't need to write a 'someone's dead' story on top of it. Enjoy the fluff, I was going to expand then I realized it's cute enough as it is, though it's short.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an idea of a friend while listening to Adele's 'Hello' in which one person who is speaking is speaking from the other side of the veil of death. This will have more chapters later. I will not promise a happy ending, but I will not entirely rule it out either. Rating is for chapter 3.


End file.
